Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by Problem Child1
Summary: Four holiday activities Finn and Rory never participated in together.
1. Holiday Parties

A/N: Okay, so maybe it's a day late. I wrote this, like, a month ago, but forgot to post it, haha. It's just as the summary says: four holiday activities Finn and Rory never participated in together. It's obviously Finn/Rory, because do I write anything else? Happy Holidays! And it's four, because I prefer the number four to the number five, so go figure!

**Auld Lange Syne**

_2004_

Rory looked around the room again. This was the third holiday party her grandparents had dragged her and her mother to in the past two weeks. She was running out of formal dresses to wear, to be honest. She caught eyes with her mother, who was talking to a woman who went to high school with her. Lorelai rolled her eyes at Rory over something the woman was saying. She then apologetically held up two fingers.

Rory could have cried out of sheer boredom. Two more hours at a party that so far had the requirement of 30 years and over. She literally had no one to talk to. Earlier she had tried walking over to her mom and another woman around her age, but had soon after received a text that just said: "Danger, Will Robinson."

Her mom was sneaky, she'd give her that.

"He isn't here."

Rory turned around in surprise. One of Logan's friends was standing there. Was it Finn or Colin? Those two were all over each other all the time; it was hard to tell one from the other. They'd just become FinnandColin. And now it was just one of them. But which one?

"Who isn't here?" she replied.

Finn/Colin laughed. "Your mystery date, of course. He's in Saint Tropez this year."

"I wasn't looking for Logan."

"Of course not, love," Finn/Colin patronized. "Keep telling yourself that."

"I wasn't!"

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much."

"I'm only protesting because what you're saying is untrue," she defended.

"Have you talked to him since the prank you pulled on him?"

She raised an eyebrow. Between midterms and the bustle of the holidays, she'd only said a few words in passing to him in the newsroom. "Define talk."

"Well then, you are unaware of the hilarity that ensued in the aftermath of your brilliant prank."

That caught her attention. "He believed it?"

Finn/Colin gave out a sharp bark of laughter that caused a few people to look over at them. "Believed it? My dear, he was nearly in tears. He called his father, panicking about the impending nuptials, only to find out that his father had no idea what he was talking out. It was amazing- Colin and I were in stitches."

Rory blushed and looked down. "It wasn't that big of deal." So this one was Finn. He was kind of cute, she realized, when he detached himself from Colin.

"You knocked him down a peg. It was pretty hilarious, I wish you could have seen it." He sighed wistfully. "So how many of these have you gone to this year?"

"Three so far, but it's only the 18th. How about yourself?"

Finn groaned. "Five. My father's business partner was recently caught up in a scandal with a barely legal intern, so my father is doing damage control and my mother and I have to accompany him to show the Hartford sharks that we're a loving, together family that would never do something like that."

"That sounds…" she trailed off.

"Boring? It is. You're the first person I've talked to around my age. And my god, you look beautiful tonight. Have you been complimented yet? If you have, know that I'm not a pervy old man like the ones that have been complimenting you. I'm a pervy twenty-one year old," he informed her as he grabbed two glasses of wine off a tray that was being served around the party.

Rory blushed again. "Well, thank you for being honest." She started to reach for one of the wine glasses, but stopped at the weird look he gave her.

"Oh, you wanted one also?" He asked as though he were truly confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize, I just assumed- I'll get one myself-" she turned around to find a waiter, but stopped when she heard chuckling behind her.

"What is so funny?"

"Darling, you thought I was serious? This is society, dear. We're chivalrous and all that crap. Though I was serious about how you look tonight." He handed her a wine glass.

"Thank you. You clean up rather nicely as well, Finn."

He smirked at her. "You think I'm hot. Its okay, most girls do. Its 45 accent, 35 good looks, and 20 charm."

She laughed. "And where were the percentages for modesty and humility?"

"You can't have percentages for the same thing, love. It's common knowledge." He held his arm out for her. "Shall we walk?"

She linked arms with him and they started to walk. "Did you have anywhere in particular in mind?"

"I was thinking to the hors d'oeuvre plate of crab cakes. I just can't get enough of those little guys."

Rory wrinkled up her nose. "Thinking of my food in terms of people isn't a pleasant thought."

"At least I now know you're not a cannibal. That was a main concern of mine."

"It was not."

"It was too!"

She stopped and stamped her foot, aware that her actions made her look like a five year old again. "You did not think that I was a cannibal!"

"You're right- far too skinny."

She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could a woman walked by and noticed them. "Oh, such a cute couple. Did you notice what you're standing under?"

They both looked up and realized they were standing under mistletoe. Rory raised an eyebrow at Finn, who just smirked. "Who am I to mess with tradition, love?"

"This is so contrived," she sighed.

"Or maybe I'm just lucky." He waggled his eyebrows at her.

She laughed. "One small kiss, and don't tell Logan."

He quickly invaded her personal space, causing her to let out a small gasp. She never really noticed how tall he was until he was right next to her, leaning down. It was a small kiss, just like she wanted him to, and it was over much too soon if she was to be honest with herself, which she would not be.

She opened her eyes and he was smirking down at her. Did he ever smile? His eyes twinkled however, but gave nothing away about how he was feeling. He brought his finger to her nose and rested it on the tip.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas, Reporter Girl."


	2. Decorating The Tree

**All I Want For Christmas (Is You)**

_2005_

When Logan had first brought up the idea, she thought he was crazy and laughed at him. And she thought he'd let it go. After all, getting a tree up to his apartment would be a task in itself, and besides, they'd get bored of it quickly enough and then what? She'd be left alone to decorate it all by herself. Plus, there was no room in his apartment.

Then she came over one day and there was room in the corner. Enough room for a tree. She narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything.

Then the cranberries arrived in the fridge and popcorn was being popped and the Christmas music was playing and lights were being tangled up. He went through with it. So she watched and laughed as Finn, Colin, and Logan tried to get the tiny tree through the door of the apartment.

When they finally got it through and set it up, she noticed how small it really was. It was barely six feet- Finn was taller than the tree- and it was sort of scraggly looking. There were flakes of snow hanging off the branches that were starting to melt in the heat of the apartment.

Finn winked at Rory, and then shook the snow out of his hair. "It's really starting to snow hard out there, love. It's times like this I miss Australia."

"The snow isn't that bad!" Rory defended. "My mom used to say that magical things happened in the snow."

Finn shook his head. "I hate to burst your bubble, doll, but the only magical things that happen are auto accidents."

Logan laughed and wrapped his arms around Rory, trying to diffuse the situation. His girlfriend and his best friend had such strong, and differing, opinions on things. "Who wants some eggnog?"

Finn's eyes lit up. "The good kind?"

"You know it."

Finn ran over and gave his best friend a hug- with Rory still in the middle. Suddenly she was pressed into his chest. He smelled like whiskey, cigarettes and old spice. Typically Finn. He inhaled deeply and pulled her and Logan closer. "I love you guys," he whispered before pulling away.

"So why isn't Mariah Carey playing? I was promised Mariah Carey," Colin said.

"Quit bitching," Logan replied. "We'll have it later."

Colin glared, but stopped bugging him about it for the moment. "So where's the eggnog?"

"Fridge. Can you get the cranberries out as well? We have stringing to do."

Three hours later and what seemed like thousands of strings later (strings of popcorn, cranberries, lights, whatever they could string), the tree was finally put together. Rory laid her head on Logan's shoulder. "I had my doubts, but the tree looks good."

"You did an excellent job, Ace."

"I learned everything from my mom," she told him proudly.

"Well, tell her I commend her for her stringing skills."

"She prides herself on them."

"If no one argues, which they better not, I'm putting Mariah Carey on. Finally." Colin glared at Logan.

The strains of "All I Want For Christmas(Is You)" started up. Rory almost cringed. "Did he have to?" she whispered to Logan.

Finn nodded. "He has to. Just bear with it for an hour or so."

"What are you three getting me?" Colin asked. "Is it the trip to Cabo I've been wanting? That's a hint, by the way."

Logan laughed. "Patience, Colin. We'll eventually go to Cabo. What about you, Finn?"

"You haven't got my present? For shame, my lovely," Finn threw himself back into his seat and pouted.

"You haven't told me what you want yet. Usually you have a list at Halloween."

Finn glanced quickly at Rory. "If you loved me, you'd know what I want."

"Do you want an X-box?"

"I was hoping you'd say that! What about you, Reporter Girl? What will make your heart flutter? And don't say my love, you know how that'll hurt Logan." He winked at her again.

Rory shook her head. "I don't really need anything, Finn. But thank you."

"Everyone needs something, love," Finn countered.

"It's not necessary, really."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not leaving with that."

"I'd tell him something, he'll be insufferable otherwise," Colin said.

"Love you too," Finn sang.

Rory locked eyes with Finn. "All I want is to have a merry little Christmas."

And she could have sworn that Finn grinned. Not smirked, but grinned. And that was what she wanted for Christmas.


	3. Shopping

**White Christmas**

_2010_

Finn didn't stop running until they were in the last store. He almost growled at the Santa that was ringing the bell for donations. He shook his head and flakes of snow hit her nose. She giggled and wiped them off. "You're kind of cute when you're running through snow like it's acid rain."

"I don't know what you're talking about, love, that was acid rain, and I'd appreciate if you'd stop spreading lies to the contrary." He still hadn't let go of her hand.

She laughed again and pulled him in for a kiss. "Think about it this way- this is our last stop for gifts. And then it's back to my apartment so I can show you that secret gift I got you when you were distracted and I slipped into Victoria's Secret."

"You are saucy, Rory Gilmore." He swatted her butt as they began their decent into the store.

Yes, Rory Gilmore was with Finn. Yes, he was Logan's best friend. No, Logan was not okay with that. Yes, it sucked for him. The two had re-met each other when she moved to New York after she was done with her stint on the Barack Obama campaign tour. He was an investment banker and they met when she was reporting on a huge trade that his firm was involved in.

Sparks had not flown right away. But after a few dates, they decided to become exclusive. That had been almost a year and a half ago. So here they were, last minute shopping for her mom.

"What do you think she'll want?" Rory asked. She'd asked him the same thing at the last three stores they'd been to. It was getting tiresome, but he'd never tell her that at risk of death.

"I'm sure whatever you get her will be lovely," he informed her.

"You've said that at all the stores we've been to. This is hard, Finn!"

He could barely contain his snicker. "That's what she said."

Her jaw dropped. "Finn! I cannot believe you just said that! How old are you, seriously?"

He was full on laughing now, holding his sides and scaring away the women hawking perfume. "I must be twelve then, dear. Because 'that's what she said' jokes never get old, my love. Never."

She smiled when he said that. My love. He used to tell her stuff like that, and it would be a term of endearment. Now, it was something more, she felt. Something better. "Okay, fine. Get up, you're scaring away the sales associates. But seriously, what should I get her?"

"Love, I honestly don't know." He wrapped his arms around her waist and touched his nose to hers. He was singing softly to the song playing in the store. "White Christmas." She grinned. This was a favorite of hers, which he knew. "Whatever you get her, I know she'll love, darling. Because you're giving it to her."

"When did you get all sappy and romantic?"

"Right around the time you became my girlfriend. You're a bad influence," he chided playfully. "One day I'm playboy of New York, next thing I know I'm wrapped around your finger."

"Is that such a bad thing? At least I don't have herpes," she teased.

"Believe me, love, I've never slept with anyone with herpes." He shuddered. "Can we move onto more pleasant topics?"

"Such as what to get my mom?" Rory replied hopefully.

Finn laughed. "Love, I can't tell you what to get your mum. I swear to you, though, she's going to love whatever you give her."

Rory sighed and leaned her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Okay, let's just look around."

Forty-two minutes later the couple walked hand in hand out of the store. Rory had finally found the perfect gift for her mom – a pair of adorable boots that Rory knew her mom would love. Especially when she stuffed them with packages of candy canes and Red Vines.

Finn tried to duck under the scaffolding to avoid the snow, but Rory pulled him out into the snow with her. She did a little spin as it fell on her and into her bags. "You're crazy, woman," he informed her.

She giggled. "There's just something so magical about the snow. I know you don't agree, but I think that there's nothing better than dancing in the snow. People walking, laughing, hot chocolate, skating in Rockefeller Center… it's just beautiful," she sighed.

"Well, I don't know about this magical snow you're blathering on about, but I do know that you look stunning in it." He pulled her close to himself and kissed her on the nose.

"What is it about my nose? Every Christmas you become obsessed with my nose."

"You just happen to have a good-looking nose. It's so pert and cute."

"Pert? Did you just describe my nose as pert?"

He puffed up his chest. "I believe I did. Got a problem with that?"

"Nope, just making sure I heard you right."

He leaned down and kissed her again. "Have yourself a merry little Christmas, girlfriend."

She wrapped her arms, bags and all, around his neck. She couldn't quite place when this became his standard Christmas greeting for her, but she didn't mind, because it was something that was only theirs. "You as well, boyfriend."


	4. Holiday Cards

**12 Days of Christmas**

_2011_

Rory had her hands on her hips and was staring up at Finn, who was staring forward and scowling. Their shirts matched, and she had on a tasteful skirt. They were in a park, and fighting over how their situation should be handled. And it was all caught on film.

"I still think we should use this picture, love," Finn told her. "I think it captures us perfectly, don't you?"

"Who are we, the Honeymooners?" she sarcastically replied.

"One of these days…" he playfully threatened.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, to the moon."

"But seriously," he began again, "I think that in the spirit of Christmas, we need to show all our loved ones how we really are. At least it will keep my family from trying to visit."

"First of all, your parents love me. Second of all, fighting and scowling is not how we are on a day-to-day basis, so I'm failing to understand your logic on this one."

"Do you ever understand my logic?"

"True. But seriously, Finn. Our Christmas card picture is not going to be of us fighting. These were professional pictures taken by a professional photographer to show our friends and family what an awesome couple we are, even if we are kind of far away, and I'm not going to send them a picture of us fighting about how stupid you think it is!"

"See? We always fight. So this is perfect."

Rory could have screamed in frustration. "Okay, what's wrong with this one?" She held out a picture to him of the two of them sitting on a rock. She was smiling up at him and he had his lips pressed up against the back of her hand.

"Too cheesy. It looks too posed."

"It wasn't, you know."

"I know it wasn't, doll, I was there."

Rory rolled her eyes and looked at the sales associated apologetically. "I'm sorry about this, I'm sure we're the most difficult customers you'll ever have."

The girl laughed. "Don't worry about it, if things like this were easy it just wouldn't be Christmas."

"Which one do you like?" She held out three different pictures to the girl, who bent over the counter to get a closer look.

"I kind of like the one with the two of you holding hands on the swing."

"So do I!" Finn exclaimed. "It's perfect. Rory, can I have a quarter for a gumball?"

"That depends, will you pay for the cards when I order them?"

"If you ever order them," he grumbled.

"Finn!" she scolded. "How old are you, five?"

He looked down at his shoes. "No."

"That's right, you're not. You're twenty-eight. Now go get your gumball." She handed him a quarter and he happily skipped off. "Guys are kind of stupid sometimes."

The girl giggled. She was kind of young to be handling the stress of the holiday season in retail, Rory noticed. "Yeah, they can be. So have you decided on anything yet?"

"I was wondering if there was any way we could use all three pictures, actually."

"Yeah, there are a few things you can do." As the girl began to talk about the different ideas for holiday cards, Finn returned and casually draped an arm around Rory.

He was lucky to have her, in all honesty. She actually packed up all her things and moved across the country to be with him when he was transferred by his company. Yeah, she was that good of a girlfriend. He couldn't believe it. Without an engagement ring or anything.

He was probably the luckiest man alive. With the hottest girlfriend ever. But that was beside the point. He had his present for her tucked away in his car. Every girl wanted a blue box. Well, maybe not every girl. But every girl who had ever watched _Breakfast at Tiffanys_.

"Wait, how much?" He was shocked out of his thoughts by the sales associate telling them the price of the cards. "Five hundred dollars? Rory, darling, love of my life: No."

"But, Finn, they're so cute."

"You don't even know what our pictures will look like on them."

"The girl who does them is our best card designer here," the sales girl helpfully told him.

Rory looked up at him, her blue eyes sad and her lower lip in a perfect pout formation. He sighed and reached for his wallet. "That's just unfair."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "They'll be perfect, I pinky promise."

He linked pinkies with her and laughed. "I know they will. Because we're the most handsome couple I know, if I do say so myself."

"Well, obviously."

After getting his credit card back and having been told it would be a day until the sample would be ready, the two walked out. "Now we have to address all these envelopes," Finn sighed.

"I changed my mind, I don't want to do cards this year."

Finn kissed the top of her head. "You are a piece of work, Ms. Gilmore."

"Sir, we are going to have ourselves a merry little Christmas this year." She looked up at him innocently.

"Line stealer," he muttered, pulling her closer.


End file.
